Das zweite Gesicht
by Loria
Summary: SG-1 trifft während ihres Aufenthalts auf Kalabscha auf Rebellen, denen sie helfen wollen, den Goa'uld Aton zu stürzen.
1. Auf PX6214

Anmerkung: Dies ist meine erste FF. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen.  
  
Ägypten, 1340 v. Chr.:  
  
Es ist ein sonniger Tag in der Stadt Achet-Aton. Die Sonnenstrahlen spiegeln sich auf den glänzenden Statuen, die im Innenhof des Palastes stehen. In der Stadt herrschte der Pharao Echnaton mit seiner Frau Nofretete, die er sehr liebte.  
  
Neben dem Palast befand sich ein Tempel. In ihm betete Nofretete jeden Tag zu Gott Aton, den Sonnengott. Das war nicht immer so, denn ihr Gott war eigentlich Amun. Doch sie war enttäuscht von ihm. Echnatons und Nofretetes gemeinsame Tochter war einige Tage nach der Geburt an einer schweren Krankheit gestorben. Damals betete sie Tag und Nacht, dass Amun ihnen helfen möge. Doch leider wurde ihnen das Kind genommen.  
  
Als sie ihr Gebet beendet hatte und sich erhob, erloschen die Fackeln an den Wänden. Plötzlich öffnete sich ein riesiges Loch über ihr und einige metallisch glänzende Ringe kamen auf den Boden herab. So plötzlich wie sie erschienen verschwanden sie auch wieder. Und Nofretete mit ihnen. Eine Dienerin, die alles beobachtet hatte, eilte zu Echnaton. Er konnte das alles nicht glauben und sank zu Boden. Er sagte: "Gott Aton muss sie in sein Reich geholt haben." Über den Verlust seiner Frau kam er nie hinweg, deshalb starb er nach kurzer Zeit.  
  
Im Cheyenne Mountain Komplex, 2000 n. Chr.:  
  
SG-1 saß im Besprechungsraum von General Hammond. Sie besprachen die nächste Außenmission. Sam erzählte, dass sie einen unbekannten Planeten namens PX6-214 entdeckt habe. Daniel fragte: "Warum hast du den Planeten erst jetzt entdeckt?" Darauf erwiderte Sam: "Der Computer konnte erst jetzt die Koordinaten aus der Abydos-Kartusche erstellen, weil der Computer erst die Planetenverschiebung berechnen musste." Darauf Jack: "Interessant!" Die Sonde hatte man bereits durchgeschickt und die ersten Bilder lagen vor. Daniel schaltete den Monitor ein. Der Planet hatte eine üppige Vegetation (Berge usw.). "Also kein außergewöhnlicher Planet." meinte Teal'c. "Hoffentlich finden wir nicht Apophis." erwiderte Jack. General Hammond wollte, dass das Team in einer Stunde einsatzbereit war. Als es soweit war, stand das SG-1 Team vor dem geöffneten Stargate. Hammond wünschte ihnen viel Erfolg für die Mission. Und sie schritten durch das Tor.  
  
Auf PX6-214:  
  
SG-1 purzelte durch das Tor. Jack schickte alle auf ihre Posten um den Planeten zu erkunden. Etwas später entdeckten sie eine Stadt, sie war nicht sehr groß und sah erbärmlich aus. Die Häuser waren alt und halb zerfallen. Jack sagte ironisch: "Sieht wie zu Hause aus." Etwas weiter weg auf einem hohen Berg stand ein Palast mit einigen Tempeln. Als sie in der Stadt waren, erfuhren sie, dass der Planet Kalabscha heißt. Ihr Gott Aton herrschte im Palast.  
  
Es geht das Gerücht um, dass in der Stadt ein Aufstand geplant wird. Zufällig bemerkte Jack eine Frau, die auf Grund ihrer Schönheit und ihres Ganges nicht hierher passte. Jack behielt sie im Auge, aber nicht lange. Denn plötzlich kam jemand angerannt und schrie: "Jaffas!!!!" Ein Mann namens Sumar versteckte SG-1 in seinem Haus. Sam fragte Sumar: "Ist das hier immer so?" Darauf Sumar: "Das sind die täglichen Patrouillen, sie suchen nach Rebellen. Eine Gruppe von Leuten plant einen Aufstand gegen Gott Aton." Daniel sagte: "Es gibt keine Götter, dass sind Menschen wie du und ich. Sie werden nur von Goa'ulds, die sie in sich tragen beherrscht. Ich weiß von was ich rede. Meine Frau wurde von ihnen getötet."  
  
Sie hörten die schweren Schritte der Jaffastiefel immer näher kommen. Sumar sagte: "Sie durchsuchen nicht jedes Haus, vielleicht haben wir Glück." Und wirklich, im Nebenhaus haben sie einen Rebellen gefunden. Und sie verließen wieder mit ihm die Stadt. Teal'c sagte: "Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie wieder kommen. Denn sie werden ihn foltern und einer Goa'uld-Folter kann niemand widerstehen." Sumar bewirtete SG-1, mit dem wenigen was er noch hatte. Sam fragte: "Wer sind eure Anführer? Wir würden gern Kontakt zu ihnen aufnehmen. Wir möchten euch helfen." Auf einmal klopfte es an die Tür.  
  
Alle versteckten sich, hielten aber ihre Waffen bereit. Sumar öffnete die Tür und eine Gestalt in einer dunklen Kutte stand davor. Sumar fragte: "Wer sind sie?" Die Gestalt erwiderte: "Darf ich herein kommen?" Sumar erkannte an der Stimme, dass es kein feindseliges Wesen war. Und ließ sie herein. Als sie ins Licht trat, erkannte Jack sie wieder. Es war die schöne Frau vom Marktplatz. Sie zog ihre Kapuze herunter. Ihr schwarzes Haar und ihre dunklen Augen hatten etwas Verführerisches an sich. Es war keine arme Frau, denn das verriet ihr kostbarer Schmuck. Da erkannte Sumar sie. Er fiel auf die Knie und stotterte: "Verzeiht mir, dass ich euch nicht gleich erkannt habe." Sie sagte: "Schon gut. Ich habe gehört, dass jemand Kontakt zu den Rebellen sucht." Daniel kam aus seinem Versteck heraus. Jack zu Sam: "Er kann's nicht lassen." In dem Moment kamen auch die anderen hervor.  
  
Die Frau wich erschrocken zurück. Daniel trat auf sie zu: "Ich bin Daniel Jackson. Und das sind Sam, Jack und Teal'c. Wir kommen von der Erde. Und wer sind sie?" Sumar stellte sie vor: "Sie ist unsere Herrin Nofretete." Daniel meinte, dass ihm der Name Nofretete bekannt vorkam, denn es gab schon vor einigen Jahrtausenden eine Königin mit demselben Namen auf der Erde. Jack sagte: "Was den Kontakt zu den Rebellen betrifft. Warum wollen sie das wissen?" "Weil ich weiß, wo sie sind." erwiderte Nofretete. "Wir planen schon seit einiger Zeit meinen Gemahl zu stürzen." Sam fragte: "Warum wollen sie ihn stürzen?" "Weil er sein Volk unterdrückt und sie nicht mal das nötigste zum essen haben. Manche werden auch zu Wirten gemacht. Und was mich betrifft, ich wurde entführt und zur Heirat gezwungen." SG-1 erklärte sich bereit, den Rebellen zu helfen. Teal'c meinte: "Wir brauchen einen sicheren Treffpunkt, in der Stadt sind zu viele Jaffas." "Ich kenne eine geheime Höhle außerhalb der Stadt." sagte Nofretete. "Sumar führt euch hin." 


	2. Angriff

@ Höllenwauwau: danke für dein Review! (  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alle waren zum festgelegten Zeitpunkt in der Höhle. Es waren etwa zwanzig Rebellen, Nofretete und SG-1. Die Rebellen waren misstrauisch als sie die Fremden sahen, denn sie wussten nicht ob sie ihnen trauen konnten. Aber ihre Zweifel verflogen schnell. Jack und Sam erzählten von ihrem Heimatplaneten und den Kampf mit den Goa'uld. Sie dachten sich eine Strategie aus, wie sie diesen so genannten Gott Aton ins Jenseits befördern konnten. Daniel unterhielt sich inzwischen mit Sumar über die Kultur und Sprache seines Landes. Nofretete sagte: "Ich muss jetzt gehen sonst wird man im Palast misstrauisch." Der Plan sah so aus, in der nächsten Nacht wollten sie den Palast stürmen. Zuerst die übrigen Rebellen aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien und dann in die Gemächer Aton's eindringen. "Natürlich wird das kein Kinderspiel." sagte Jack. Teal'c sah ihn verwundert an: "Wieso, spielen auch Kinder mit?" Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch: "Das ist nur so eine Redensart auf der Erde." SG-1 versteckte sich im Haus von Sumar.  
  
Alle waren zum festgelegten Zeitpunkt in der Höhle. Es waren etwa zwanzig Rebellen, Nofretete und SG-1. Die Rebellen waren misstrauisch als sie die Fremden sahen, denn sie wussten nicht ob sie ihnen trauen konnten. Aber ihre Zweifel verflogen schnell. Jack und Sam erzählten von ihrem Heimatplaneten und den Kampf mit den Goa'uld. Sie dachten sich eine Strategie aus, wie sie diesen so genannten Gott Aton ins Jenseits befördern konnten. Daniel unterhielt sich inzwischen mit Sumar über die Kultur und Sprache seines Landes. Nofretete sagte: "Ich muss jetzt gehen sonst wird man im Palast misstrauisch." Der Plan sah so aus, in der nächsten Nacht wollten sie den Palast stürmen. Zuerst die übrigen Rebellen aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien und dann in die Gemächer Aton's eindringen. "Natürlich wird das kein Kinderspiel." sagte Jack. Teal'c sah ihn verwundert an: "Wieso, spielen auch Kinder mit?" Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch: "Das ist nur so eine Redensart auf der Erde." SG-1 versteckte sich im Haus von Sumar.  
  
Nofretete war unterdessen wieder im Palast angekommen. Sie ging sofort zu ihrem Göttergatten. Er wartete schon auf sie. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich als sie eintrat. "Wo warst du solange es ist schon tiefste Nacht?" Nofretete sagte ganz ruhig: "Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl und habe deshalb einen Spaziergang gemacht." Aton schrie sie mit wütender Goa'uldstimme an: "Lüge nicht, man hat dich in der Stadt gesehen. Was wolltest du dort? Hintergehst du mich?" Nofretete stand regungslos da und sagte: "Das muss ein Irrtum sein, man hat mich mit jemanden verwechselt." Aton wurde noch wütender: "Ich habe schon lange das Gefühl, das du etwas im Schilde führst." Er rief seine Schakalköpfigen Wachen und gab ihnen ein Zeichen. Sie packten Nofretete und brachten sie hinab in das Gefängnis, auf der anderen Seite des Palastes. Er schaute ihr mit glühenden Augen nach. Erst jetzt brachen ihre Tränen hervor.  
  
Die Sonne ging auf. SG-1 überprüfte ihre Ausrüstung. Der Tag verlief ruhig, ohne besondere Zwischenfälle. Am Abend trafen sich wieder alle in der geheimen Höhle. Daniel fiel auf, dass Nofretete nicht anwesend war. "Vielleicht war etwas passiert?" meinte Daniel. "Der Alte hat gestimmt Lunte gerochen." witzelte Jack. Die Nacht brach herbei. SG-1 und ein paar Rebellen schlichen sich im Schutze der Dunkelheit bis zum Außentor des Palastes. Der Rest versuchte sich durch ein zweites Tor in den Palast zu schleichen. Vor dem Tor standen zwei Jaffawachen. Jack und Teal'c überwältigten sie von hinten. Sie zogen die Schakalrüstungen an und stellten sich auf den Platz der Wachen. Im nächsten Moment ging das Tor auf und zwei Jaffawachen kamen zur Ablösung. Auf diese Weise gelangten sie in den Palast. Niemand beachtete sie. Beide liefen die Treppen hinunter bis zum Gefängnis. Mit der Stabwaffe wurden die Schlösser an den Gefängnistüren und der Waffenkammer zerschossen. Der andere Trupp hatte es inzwischen auch bis in den Palast geschafft. Einige Jaffas wurden niedergestreckt, als sie die Eindringlinge bemerkten. Fast gleichzeitig näherten sich beide Trupps den Gemächern Aton's. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen.  
  
SG-1 und die Rebellen standen vor Aton. Es saß auf seinem Thron, umringt und gleichzeitig beschützt von zwanzig Jaffakriegern. Aton lachte spöttisch. "Ihr glaubt ihr könnt mich zerstören, ein Haufen schmutziger Rebellen und vier Tau'res." Er trug ein langes Gewand und schwarzes lockiges Haar, das bis auf seine Schultern reichte. Seine braunen Augen durch drangen sie wie ein Schwert. Jack sagte: "Freu dich nicht so früh, wir sind schon mit ganz anderen fertig geworden." Sam und Daniel hatten sich entfernt um nach Nofretete zu suchen. Als sie Nofretete befreit hatten, teilten sie ihr auch mit das es schwer wird an Aton heranzukommen, da er von etwa zwanzig Jaffas beschützt wird. Nofretete sagte: "Ich kenne eine Geheimtüre, die auf einen Balkon zu den Gemächern Aton's führt. Von hier aus dürfte es nicht schwer sein ihn zu treffen." Sam und Daniel folgten ihr. Sam trat vorsichtig auf den Balkon. Daniel und Nofretete blieben im Verborgenen. Sam zog ihre Waffe, sie hatte Aton genau im Visier. Keiner bemerkte sie. Sie drückte ab, traf Aton genau in den Kopf. Er schrie noch ein letztes Mal: "Jaffa Kree!" Und sank tot zu Boden. Es war ein einziges Gemetzel, es gab viele Tote und Verletzte. Jack wurde auch verletzt. Teal'c stützte ihn und beide zogen sich zurück. Die Rebellen hatten aber gewonnen, da sie in der Überzahl waren. Die übrigen Jaffas ergaben sich. Jack sagte: "Es wird Zeit, unsere Arbeit ihr ist getan." Es ging ihm wieder besser. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Menschen, die jetzt ihre Freunde waren. Nofretete begleitete SG-1 zum Sternentor. Jack meinte: "Sollte es Probleme geben, dann besuche uns mal." SG-1 verschwand durch das Sternentor. Nofretete sagte leise mit verzerrter Goa'uldstimme: "Bestimmt, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein." Und ihre Augen glühten dabei.  
  
ENDE Alle waren zum festgelegten Zeitpunkt in der Höhle. Es waren etwa zwanzig Rebellen, Nofretete und SG-1. Die Rebellen waren misstrauisch als sie die Fremden sahen, denn sie wussten nicht ob sie ihnen trauen konnten. Aber ihre Zweifel verflogen schnell. Jack und Sam erzählten von ihrem Heimatplaneten und den Kampf mit den Goa'uld. Sie dachten sich eine Strategie aus, wie sie diesen so genannten Gott Aton ins Jenseits befördern konnten. Daniel unterhielt sich inzwischen mit Sumar über die Kultur und Sprache seines Landes. Nofretete sagte: "Ich muss jetzt gehen sonst wird man im Palast misstrauisch." Der Plan sah so aus, in der nächsten Nacht wollten sie den Palast stürmen. Zuerst die übrigen Rebellen aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien und dann in die Gemächer Aton's eindringen. "Natürlich wird das kein Kinderspiel." sagte Jack. Teal'c sah ihn verwundert an: "Wieso, spielen auch Kinder mit?" Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch: "Das ist nur so eine Redensart auf der Erde." SG-1 versteckte sich im Haus von Sumar.  
  
Alle waren zum festgelegten Zeitpunkt in der Höhle. Es waren etwa zwanzig Rebellen, Nofretete und SG-1. Die Rebellen waren misstrauisch als sie die Fremden sahen, denn sie wussten nicht ob sie ihnen trauen konnten. Aber ihre Zweifel verflogen schnell. Jack und Sam erzählten von ihrem Heimatplaneten und den Kampf mit den Goa'uld. Sie dachten sich eine Strategie aus, wie sie diesen so genannten Gott Aton ins Jenseits befördern konnten. Daniel unterhielt sich inzwischen mit Sumar über die Kultur und Sprache seines Landes. Nofretete sagte: "Ich muss jetzt gehen sonst wird man im Palast misstrauisch." Der Plan sah so aus, in der nächsten Nacht wollten sie den Palast stürmen. Zuerst die übrigen Rebellen aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien und dann in die Gemächer Aton's eindringen. "Natürlich wird das kein Kinderspiel." sagte Jack. Teal'c sah ihn verwundert an: "Wieso, spielen auch Kinder mit?" Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch: "Das ist nur so eine Redensart auf der Erde." SG-1 versteckte sich im Haus von Sumar.  
  
Nofretete war unterdessen wieder im Palast angekommen. Sie ging sofort zu ihrem Göttergatten. Er wartete schon auf sie. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich als sie eintrat. "Wo warst du solange es ist schon tiefste Nacht?" Nofretete sagte ganz ruhig: "Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl und habe deshalb einen Spaziergang gemacht." Aton schrie sie mit wütender Goa'uldstimme an: "Lüge nicht, man hat dich in der Stadt gesehen. Was wolltest du dort? Hintergehst du mich?" Nofretete stand regungslos da und sagte: "Das muss ein Irrtum sein, man hat mich mit jemanden verwechselt." Aton wurde noch wütender: "Ich habe schon lange das Gefühl, das du etwas im Schilde führst." Er rief seine Schakalköpfigen Wachen und gab ihnen ein Zeichen. Sie packten Nofretete und brachten sie hinab in das Gefängnis, auf der anderen Seite des Palastes. Er schaute ihr mit glühenden Augen nach. Erst jetzt brachen ihre Tränen hervor.  
  
Die Sonne ging auf. SG-1 überprüfte ihre Ausrüstung. Der Tag verlief ruhig, ohne besondere Zwischenfälle. Am Abend trafen sich wieder alle in der geheimen Höhle. Daniel fiel auf, dass Nofretete nicht anwesend war. "Vielleicht war etwas passiert?" meinte Daniel. "Der Alte hat gestimmt Lunte gerochen." witzelte Jack. Die Nacht brach herbei. SG-1 und ein paar Rebellen schlichen sich im Schutze der Dunkelheit bis zum Außentor des Palastes. Der Rest versuchte sich durch ein zweites Tor in den Palast zu schleichen. Vor dem Tor standen zwei Jaffawachen. Jack und Teal'c überwältigten sie von hinten. Sie zogen die Schakalrüstungen an und stellten sich auf den Platz der Wachen. Im nächsten Moment ging das Tor auf und zwei Jaffawachen kamen zur Ablösung. Auf diese Weise gelangten sie in den Palast. Niemand beachtete sie. Beide liefen die Treppen hinunter bis zum Gefängnis. Mit der Stabwaffe wurden die Schlösser an den Gefängnistüren und der Waffenkammer zerschossen. Der andere Trupp hatte es inzwischen auch bis in den Palast geschafft. Einige Jaffas wurden niedergestreckt, als sie die Eindringlinge bemerkten. Fast gleichzeitig näherten sich beide Trupps den Gemächern Aton's. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen.  
  
SG-1 und die Rebellen standen vor Aton. Es saß auf seinem Thron, umringt und gleichzeitig beschützt von zwanzig Jaffakriegern. Aton lachte spöttisch. "Ihr glaubt ihr könnt mich zerstören, ein Haufen schmutziger Rebellen und vier Tau'res." Er trug ein langes Gewand und schwarzes lockiges Haar, das bis auf seine Schultern reichte. Seine braunen Augen durch drangen sie wie ein Schwert. Jack sagte: "Freu dich nicht so früh, wir sind schon mit ganz anderen fertig geworden." Sam und Daniel hatten sich entfernt um nach Nofretete zu suchen. Als sie Nofretete befreit hatten, teilten sie ihr auch mit das es schwer wird an Aton heranzukommen, da er von etwa zwanzig Jaffas beschützt wird. Nofretete sagte: "Ich kenne eine Geheimtüre, die auf einen Balkon zu den Gemächern Aton's führt. Von hier aus dürfte es nicht schwer sein ihn zu treffen." Sam und Daniel folgten ihr. Sam trat vorsichtig auf den Balkon. Daniel und Nofretete blieben im Verborgenen. Sam zog ihre Waffe, sie hatte Aton genau im Visier. Keiner bemerkte sie. Sie drückte ab, traf Aton genau in den Kopf. Er schrie noch ein letztes Mal: "Jaffa Kree!" Und sank tot zu Boden. Es war ein einziges Gemetzel, es gab viele Tote und Verletzte. Jack wurde auch verletzt. Teal'c stützte ihn und beide zogen sich zurück. Die Rebellen hatten aber gewonnen, da sie in der Überzahl waren. Die übrigen Jaffas ergaben sich. Jack sagte: "Es wird Zeit, unsere Arbeit ihr ist getan." Es ging ihm wieder besser. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Menschen, die jetzt ihre Freunde waren. Nofretete begleitete SG-1 zum Sternentor. Jack meinte: "Sollte es Probleme geben, dann besuche uns mal." SG-1 verschwand durch das Sternentor. Nofretete sagte leise mit verzerrter Goa'uldstimme: "Bestimmt, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein." Und ihre Augen glühten dabei.  
  
ENDE Alle waren zum festgelegten Zeitpunkt in der Höhle. Es waren etwa zwanzig Rebellen, Nofretete und SG-1. Die Rebellen waren misstrauisch als sie die Fremden sahen, denn sie wussten nicht ob sie ihnen trauen konnten. Aber ihre Zweifel verflogen schnell. Jack und Sam erzählten von ihrem Heimatplaneten und den Kampf mit den Goa'uld. Sie dachten sich eine Strategie aus, wie sie diesen so genannten Gott Aton ins Jenseits befördern konnten. Daniel unterhielt sich inzwischen mit Sumar über die Kultur und Sprache seines Landes. Nofretete sagte: "Ich muss jetzt gehen sonst wird man im Palast misstrauisch." Der Plan sah so aus, in der nächsten Nacht wollten sie den Palast stürmen. Zuerst die übrigen Rebellen aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien und dann in die Gemächer Aton's eindringen. "Natürlich wird das kein Kinderspiel." sagte Jack. Teal'c sah ihn verwundert an: "Wieso, spielen auch Kinder mit?" Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch: "Das ist nur so eine Redensart auf der Erde." SG-1 versteckte sich im Haus von Sumar.  
  
Alle waren zum festgelegten Zeitpunkt in der Höhle. Es waren etwa zwanzig Rebellen, Nofretete und SG-1. Die Rebellen waren misstrauisch als sie die Fremden sahen, denn sie wussten nicht ob sie ihnen trauen konnten. Aber ihre Zweifel verflogen schnell. Jack und Sam erzählten von ihrem Heimatplaneten und den Kampf mit den Goa'uld. Sie dachten sich eine Strategie aus, wie sie diesen so genannten Gott Aton ins Jenseits befördern konnten. Daniel unterhielt sich inzwischen mit Sumar über die Kultur und Sprache seines Landes. Nofretete sagte: "Ich muss jetzt gehen sonst wird man im Palast misstrauisch." Der Plan sah so aus, in der nächsten Nacht wollten sie den Palast stürmen. Zuerst die übrigen Rebellen aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien und dann in die Gemächer Aton's eindringen. "Natürlich wird das kein Kinderspiel." sagte Jack. Teal'c sah ihn verwundert an: "Wieso, spielen auch Kinder mit?" Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch: "Das ist nur so eine Redensart auf der Erde." SG-1 versteckte sich im Haus von Sumar.  
  
Nofretete war unterdessen wieder im Palast angekommen. Sie ging sofort zu ihrem Göttergatten. Er wartete schon auf sie. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich als sie eintrat. "Wo warst du solange es ist schon tiefste Nacht?" Nofretete sagte ganz ruhig: "Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl und habe deshalb einen Spaziergang gemacht." Aton schrie sie mit wütender Goa'uldstimme an: "Lüge nicht, man hat dich in der Stadt gesehen. Was wolltest du dort? Hintergehst du mich?" Nofretete stand regungslos da und sagte: "Das muss ein Irrtum sein, man hat mich mit jemanden verwechselt." Aton wurde noch wütender: "Ich habe schon lange das Gefühl, das du etwas im Schilde führst." Er rief seine Schakalköpfigen Wachen und gab ihnen ein Zeichen. Sie packten Nofretete und brachten sie hinab in das Gefängnis, auf der anderen Seite des Palastes. Er schaute ihr mit glühenden Augen nach. Erst jetzt brachen ihre Tränen hervor.  
  
Die Sonne ging auf. SG-1 überprüfte ihre Ausrüstung. Der Tag verlief ruhig, ohne besondere Zwischenfälle. Am Abend trafen sich wieder alle in der geheimen Höhle. Daniel fiel auf, dass Nofretete nicht anwesend war. "Vielleicht war etwas passiert?" meinte Daniel. "Der Alte hat gestimmt Lunte gerochen." witzelte Jack. Die Nacht brach herbei. SG-1 und ein paar Rebellen schlichen sich im Schutze der Dunkelheit bis zum Außentor des Palastes. Der Rest versuchte sich durch ein zweites Tor in den Palast zu schleichen. Vor dem Tor standen zwei Jaffawachen. Jack und Teal'c überwältigten sie von hinten. Sie zogen die Schakalrüstungen an und stellten sich auf den Platz der Wachen. Im nächsten Moment ging das Tor auf und zwei Jaffawachen kamen zur Ablösung. Auf diese Weise gelangten sie in den Palast. Niemand beachtete sie. Beide liefen die Treppen hinunter bis zum Gefängnis. Mit der Stabwaffe wurden die Schlösser an den Gefängnistüren und der Waffenkammer zerschossen. Der andere Trupp hatte es inzwischen auch bis in den Palast geschafft. Einige Jaffas wurden niedergestreckt, als sie die Eindringlinge bemerkten. Fast gleichzeitig näherten sich beide Trupps den Gemächern Aton's. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen.  
  
SG-1 und die Rebellen standen vor Aton. Es saß auf seinem Thron, umringt und gleichzeitig beschützt von zwanzig Jaffakriegern. Aton lachte spöttisch. "Ihr glaubt ihr könnt mich zerstören, ein Haufen schmutziger Rebellen und vier Tau'res." Er trug ein langes Gewand und schwarzes lockiges Haar, das bis auf seine Schultern reichte. Seine braunen Augen durch drangen sie wie ein Schwert. Jack sagte: "Freu dich nicht so früh, wir sind schon mit ganz anderen fertig geworden." Sam und Daniel hatten sich entfernt um nach Nofretete zu suchen. Als sie Nofretete befreit hatten, teilten sie ihr auch mit das es schwer wird an Aton heranzukommen, da er von etwa zwanzig Jaffas beschützt wird. Nofretete sagte: "Ich kenne eine Geheimtüre, die auf einen Balkon zu den Gemächern Aton's führt. Von hier aus dürfte es nicht schwer sein ihn zu treffen." Sam und Daniel folgten ihr. Sam trat vorsichtig auf den Balkon. Daniel und Nofretete blieben im Verborgenen. Sam zog ihre Waffe, sie hatte Aton genau im Visier. Keiner bemerkte sie. Sie drückte ab, traf Aton genau in den Kopf. Er schrie noch ein letztes Mal: "Jaffa Kree!" Und sank tot zu Boden. Es war ein einziges Gemetzel, es gab viele Tote und Verletzte. Jack wurde auch verletzt. Teal'c stützte ihn und beide zogen sich zurück. Die Rebellen hatten aber gewonnen, da sie in der Überzahl waren. Die übrigen Jaffas ergaben sich. Jack sagte: "Es wird Zeit, unsere Arbeit ihr ist getan." Es ging ihm wieder besser. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Menschen, die jetzt ihre Freunde waren. Nofretete begleitete SG-1 zum Sternentor. Jack meinte: "Sollte es Probleme geben, dann besuche uns mal." SG-1 verschwand durch das Sternentor. Nofretete sagte leise mit verzerrter Goa'uldstimme: "Bestimmt, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein." Und ihre Augen glühten dabei.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
